The present invention relates to a teaching aid. More particularly, although not exclusively, the present invention relates to a magnetic teaching aid that can hold a name tag.
Teachers have found that teaching aids that can be placed on a desk are helpful. There are laminated desktop teaching aids and self-adhesive plastic desktop teaching aids available through various vendors.
Yet problems remain with such teaching aids in that only a limited amount of educational material can be place on a teaching aid.
Another problem with such teaching aids, is that with a plain laminated desktop teaching aid the teaching aid is not secured to the desk and therefore can cause a distraction for the student. There are also problems with the self-adhesive teaching aids in that custodians may not like teachers using tape or adhesives because it can leave a residue on the desk and sometimes pull off the paint.
Also, it is known that teachers use name tags that can be taped or adhered to a desk with their own educational material on a name tag to aid the student. This system creates the same problem in that the tape or adhesive leaves a residue and can pull off the paint. Therefore, problems remain in the art.
Thus, it is a primary object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to improve upon the state of the art.
It is a further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide a teaching aid that can be secured to a desk.
It is a further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide a teaching aid that does not use tape or adhesive to secure the teaching aid to a desk.
It is a further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide a teaching aid that allows teachers to replace or update educational material associated with the teaching aid.
These and/or other object, feature, or advantage of the present invention will become apparent from the Specification and claims.